


Caelum Sky

by Phaenein



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gen, MAMAverse, Satire, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaenein/pseuds/Phaenein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>EXO planet</b> is a world filled with special beings. It is divided into seven Lands; The Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice, Light Kingdoms and The Main Land. The <b>Fire Kingdom</b> is consisted of Fire People or what they call the <i>Pyros</i>. The <b>Water Kingdom</b> is consisted of people with abilities pertaining to water; the  Water People or what they call the <i>Hydōrs</i>. The <b>Earth Kingdom</b> is consisted of the Earth People or what they call <i>Eras</i>. The <b>Air Kingdom</b> are people with the abilities pertaining to air, the Air People or what they call the <i>Aērs</i>. The Ice People are once called the <i>Isus</i>, after being invaded by the Water Kingdom, they are now considered also as <i>Hydōrs</i>. The Light People are once called the <i>Leukos</i> but after being taken over by the Fire Kingdom, they are now also considered as <i>Pyros</i>. The <b>Main Land</b> is consists of the People of Flight, the Teleporters, Healers, Time Keepers, Telekinetic People, People of Thunder, and other people with different abilities not belonging to the other six kingdoms. <i>Hybrid</i>… hybrids are most likely to be killed. The Council have a low tolerance for them, most of them are diminished right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caelum Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhere between a mamaAU fic to an overdoseAU fic. Anyways, many plot twists and multiple character deaths, you guys have been warned. v(=∩_∩=)v

** CHAPTER I: THE LEUKOS’S FALL  
**

 

The world of EXO is said to be found outside our solar axis. The planet outside of our awareness. It is divided into seven lands; Light, Ice, Air, Water, Earth, Fire and the main land. The people are once free to explore every part of the planet but instances of unorganized and lack of nobleness which led to the born of hybrids and having children with not of the same power. These had forced The Council to set new additional rules. 

The Council created boarders within the lands. No one is allowed to go beyond their respective lands unless permitted by The Council. People of the planet must ask an official to head to the main land to ask The Councils permission for them to travel. Only people with “transportation” abilities are exempted from this rule; the Teleporters, people of Flight, Speed etc; the council can't really control them because of their exceptional escaping abilities thus letting them roam and be.

Every pregnant person will be warded by a Council member or a Council representative until the day of giving birth. Every child being born in EXO planet have a mark or a symbol of their power. The beauty mark only lasts for a few minutes before it vanishes. That is why every labor and delivery a Council member or a representative should be present. Present to see the mark and for them to place the child in the right land of its abilities.

People who want to know their origin are allowed to come in the main land to ask The Council about it. From there, it's up to the council to tell them and give the permission to get to know and visit their “blood” family.

But of course, as rules are implemented and strictly should be followed by all, there is still corruption creeping. The Council is only present in the giving of birth of royals, other giving of birth, a representative is only present. Others are bribed not to take their child away. When the council learns about someone not being in the right place, the child is to be killed, hunt down, if the family fights, the whole family will be killed. The Council is really tight about the rules but somehow, evil minds still pass without them noticing.

The Council only wants to make everything back to normal. Back to the peaceful days, where in your child is your kind and you don't worry that it might turn into a monster. Back to the days where there is no fear of hybrids to be born. Back when there is organization and tranquility. Why can't the people see that The Council is just making things right again, why can't everyone just cooperate?

 

 

~~**_To be continued.. Someday soon..._ ** ~~


End file.
